


Beherrsche Mich, Bestrafe Mich

by sehnsucht97



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, F/M, I suck at writing fanfiction, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whipping, but here i am, this totally isn't self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnsucht97/pseuds/sehnsucht97
Summary: Till returns home from a long tour with Rammstein, to finally satisfy the reader's cravings.





	Beherrsche Mich, Bestrafe Mich

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this sucks, it's my first somewhat serious fic in a while and the first ever in this fandom. Hope you enjoy this self-indulgent bullshit :)
> 
> Note: any text written with "<[text]>" means a translation; any of the text indicated by that marking is said in German in the story, but instead of me using my absolutely terrible German skills, I wrote the text in English.

The last three months were seemingly like hell to [Y/N]. Her boyfriend has spent the time touring with his band, and she has been at home, waiting for him to return. Those months had drove her crazy; missing his presence, his hugs, his scent, his touch…  
She had planned to meet him at the arena on the last night of their tour. Finally, when the night came, she did her makeup and dressed nice for the first time in what felt like forever. She wanted to look nice for her boyfriend, regardless of the fact that she wanted nothing more than for her clothes to be torn off and him to have his rough, sadistic way with her.  
The cab ride over to the arena was quick, probably out of her excitement to see Till. Her mind drifted to every place imaginable, but she seemed to be fairly fixated on the thought of him fucking her.  
When she finally got to the arena, she found her way backstage, knowing exactly where to find her boyfriend.  
She swung the door open and ran into the room, wrapping her arms around Till’s neck and intertwining her lips with his momentarily.  
“You look beautiful, mein Liebchen,” he purred. He pulled her in closer, pressing his lips against hers once more, causing her to melt against him. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“I’ve missed this,” she hummed against his lips, not wanting to fully pull away.  
Till pulled his lips away from hers, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean this?”  
“You,” she groaned. “You touching me...” she paused.  
Till smirked at her, seemingly understanding of what she was hinting at. “Wait until we get home, my love.”  
A spark of excitement ignited within her, the fact that she knew for sure her craving for him would finally be satisfied turned her on all the more.  
He pulled her back into his grasp, holding her close to his face before kissing her again. He reached down to grab onto her hand, before pulling away again and walking her back down the hallway and out to the back parking lot.  
“Richard will be driving us back home,” Till whispered, opening the door to Richard’s car and guiding her into the backseat with him.  
Richard shifted the gear and started driving away. The drive from the arena to their home was only about ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to [Y/N] this time around now that she was with Till. All she wanted was to finally be alone with Till and have him all to herself.

Within the darkness of the car, she slid her hand along Till’s thigh and looked dead into his eyes. The smirk on his face grew, his thoughts quickly drifting to images of her screaming out his name while he roughly spanks and fucks her from behind. He felt his cock stiffening near her hand, his jeans feeling tighter around him.  
“Halt…” Till whispered, staring at her hand, still moving along his thigh. “Bitte… nicht hier...”

The sexual tension between the two of them and the silence was interrupted by Richard’s loud voice, almost as if he knew. Naturally Richard.  
“So, great show tonight, eh Till?”  
Till awkwardly cleared his throat. “Uh… yeah, definitely was.”  
[Y/N] shook her head and jokingly rolled her eyes, keeping a firm grip on her boyfriend’s thigh.

Richard pulled into the driveway of Till and [Y/N]’s home and put the car into park. Till got out of the car, opened the door for her on the other side and helped her out. He thanked Richard for the ride, gripped onto his girlfriend’s wrist and practically dragged her into the house.  
He slammed the door behind him and looked out the small window on it, waiting for Richard to pull out of the driveway and leave.

Once he was finally gone, Till gave his girlfriend a dirty look, causing her to look confused.  
“What?” she taunted.  
“You know what you did,” he growled at her, still looking down into her eyes. “You fucking slut.”  
She chuckled, her face going red. “I’m sorry...I couldn’t help myself…”

Till grabbed her by the hips, forcefully turned her around, and swung his large hand at her; suddenly striking her ass and causing her to yelp.  
His tone and expression softened. “Mein Gott, the things you do to me… such a desperate little whore…”  
She bit her lip, feeling herself getting more aroused. The sting of his slap still tingled on her skin, his show of dominance only making her crave him more.

He walked over to the kitchen, taking two cans of beer from the fridge and cracking them open. He handed one of them to her and she chugged most of it, knowing he would probably take his dear sweet time drinking his in order to drive her crazy. He could always tell when she really wanted him, and liked to tease her as much as he could. To her surprise, Till drank his beer fairly quickly, and immediately turned his attention back to her. They sloppily kissed one another lustfully, tongues fighting for dominance. [Y/N] crawled onto Till’s lap, pushing his back into the couch and slowly grinding into him. He was still half hard from her tease in Richard’s car, and she felt him stiffen again underneath her.  
She groaned into his mouth as he dug his fingers into her ass and nibbled on her neck. His bites started off slow, soft, and playful, but he gradually progressed to biting down into her neck and collarbone hard. He started to draw blood, earning a gasp of pain and pleasure from her. Beads of her blood formed on his lips as he left deep, coloured teeth marks all over her collarbone. He had barely even begun what he planned to do with her, and she already looked like she’d gotten into a fight.

Till released a low growl from his mouth as [Y/N] slowed her grinding on him. The slow sensation against his hard cock was driving him absolutely crazy, causing him to get lost in the feeling.  
He pushed her hips down into him to stop her from grinding. He wrapped his large frame around her, forcefully picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“I think it’s time for us to move to the bedroom.”  
She leaned her head into the crevice of his neck as he carried her up the stairs.

Till pushed the door open with his free hand and put [Y/N] down once they entered the room.  
“Quick question,” he whispered, seemingly sarcastic. “Do you like this outfit at all?”  
She nodded, looking at him with a puzzled look.  
“Well, I don’t fucking care.”  
He proceeded to rip her clothes off of her and shoved her down onto the bed, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties and the torn fabric discarded on the floor. She watched carefully as he took his shirt off, revealing his thick torso. He quickly unbuckled and unzipped his belt and jeans, forcing them down along with his underwear to finally release his cock. They had fucked before, but she gasped at the sight of him naked in front of her, realizing how much she had missed his dominance and fucking him.

He turned his attention away from [Y/N] to one of the drawers across the room. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and one of his leather belts, granting him an excited squirm from his girlfriend upon the sight of them.  
He walked back over to her and slowly removed her bra, followed by her panties. She moaned his name softly as he paused, the sight of every inch of her bare skin causing the blood in Till’s body to rush straight to his already erect cock. He lifted her hands above her head, cuffing her wrists to the bed frame. She moaned in pure arousal; the more he dragged on, the more desperate she became for his touch.  
Before she could even gain full comprehension of what Till was doing, she felt a hard strike of his belt against her hip bone, causing her to loudly cry out.  
“Quiet,” he ordered, slapping her in the face with his hand. “Take it.”  
He continued to strike her harder, making it more difficult for her to contain her moans. Her neck and collarbone were still deeply marked with purple love bites, and her hips and breasts marked with red, slightly raised lashes from the belt.  
“< By God, I love to leave marks on you. >”  
She began to writhe under him as he softly dragged the belt along her beaten skin, wiping away little beads of blood that began to emerge on her hips.  
“Till, please…” she moaned, almost whining.  
“What, princess?” he inquired. “Tell me what you want. Beg for me, my little slut.”  
She tried to move her wrists, but was quickly taken aback by the restraint of the handcuffs. Till smirked at her, watching her aroused and helpless in her submission.  
“Tell me what you want,” he repeated.  
“F-Fuck me Till, please,” she whimpered.  
“Too fucking bad,” he said. “You do what I want and as I say, you understand?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Good girl.”

He began kissing down her body, his lips softly grazing over the wounds he left on her pale skin. He brought his tongue down and hovered it dangerously close to her pussy, causing her to thrash her hips up in hopes to gain contact with his warm tongue.  
Till raised and shook his head at her. “Now, now.”  
“Till, please…” she begged. “I can’t take this, I need you inside of me…”  
“That’s ‘Master’ to you,” he responded. “And again, you do as I say.”

He grabbed the key for the handcuffs and unlocked them from her wrists, leaving them hanging on the bed posts. She sat up slightly and immediately reached down to rub her clit, but Till caught both her wrists before she could touch herself.  
He raised his eyebrow at her. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
She squirmed, trying to release from his grasp. “Please…”  
“Do you not understand?” he said, his tone becoming more aggressive. “I said you do as I say. If you continue acting out like this, I’m going to have to punish you.”  
She purposely tried to wriggle out of his grasp again to try and touch herself, and before she could fully realize, she was being flipped over onto Till’s lap; her ass up in the air and his cock sitting achingly hard underneath her torso.  
Till swung his hand back and spanked her. After the first strike, she moaned, causing him to put one of his large hands around her neck and pull her back. He stared down at her, eyes full of anger and lust.  
“You’re not supposed to be enjoying this you slut,” he snapped. He spit in her face, causing her to flinch, before pushing her head back down and spanking her again. She tried her hardest to contain her moans, but she accidentally let one slip out of her lips, earning her a more painful than pleasurable spank. His spit dripped down her face, some drops landing on the bedsheets.  
“What did I say?”  
“I’m sorry, Ti- Master…bestrafe mich, bitte...”  
He retrieved a wooden paddle from the dresser and struck her with all his might. She let out a cry, sounding more of pain. The more he struck her ass, the more painful it seemed to become, but somehow that made her enjoy it all the more. Thrills shot up her body even at the thought of Till controlling her like that.  
She broke down from the pain, finally willing to do anything he wanted from her, even if that meant things she wasn't really into. “I’m sorry Master, I’ll do whatever you please.”  
He put the paddle down and softly rubbed his hand over her ass cheek, admiring the marks he left on her before planting a subtle kiss. Her ass was marked with welts and bruises, her collarbone painted a deep purple, and just above her pussy was marked with clear, red teeth marks. He thought it was so beautiful, the evidence of her submission staying for so long and possibly scarring on her body, a signal or marking of territory he left on her.  
He pushed her off of his lap, wiping his excess spit off of her face before kissing her.  
“Ich liebe dich, mein Süßchen.” He paused for a brief moment before switching back into dominant mode. “< Now do what you do best and open your fucking mouth. >”

She got off of the bed and he stood up at the end of it. She got down on her knees, opened her mouth, and felt him slip his throbbing cock in. He let out a deep moan as she began sucking on the tip, licking away the mass amount of pre-cum from his slit. He slowly thrusted into her mouth, occasionally setting off her gag reflex, moaning out profanities through his thick German accent. All she could do was continue sucking him off, the ache between her thighs only continuing to grow.  
Till pulled his cock out of her mouth before he came, watching the long trail of [Y/N]’s saliva extend as she pulled her mouth away. She inhaled sharply, looking up at him in disappointment. He looked down into her eyes, wanting to see his cum splattered all over her pale face, but refraining to save his cum for inside her. He wrapped his hand around her neck again, slightly squeezing the sides as he pulled her up to a standing position. He pinned her down onto the bed again, this time continuing to squeeze her neck, her pussy beginning to throb in arousal. Her desperation to cum was becoming even more unbearable as Till began to tug on her erect nipples with his teeth. She gasped as he played with her other breast, while planting hickies on the one his focus was on, occasionally switching to mark both and pleasure her. He left her breasts sensitive and sore, before trailing soft kisses back down towards her pussy.

He lingered his mouth above her again, the feeling of his hot breath turning her on even more.  
“Till…”  
“Just submit to me.”

Till lowered his face between her folds, feeling her writhe up against his tongue. He licked her clit very slowly just under the hood of it and held her hips down to keep her from thrashing up. He wanted to keep her craving him, nothing turned him on more then watching her be at his absolute mercy; screaming, whining, and begging for him to fuck her while all she could do was go at his pace.  
Without warning, he slipped his index finger into her pussy, earning a loud whine of profanity from her. He curled his finger up inside her, hearing her whine - almost scream - as he roughly stroked her g-spot before slipping in another thick finger.  
She was completely lost in his touch by then; the sensations of his fingers and his tongue along her clit sent shivers of pleasure up her body, causing her thighs to shake.  
“Tell me when you're close, Liebchen.”  
All she could do was moan in response, the vibrations from his voice sending even more thrills up her body.  
“Fuck, Till, I'm gonna cum,” she whimpered almost breathlessly. She knew he was likely either going to stop right before she could orgasm, or he would severely punish her if she came without permission. As much as she loved his punishments, she could only take so much.  
The minute she said that, he stopped, pulling his tongue and fingers away from her. She groaned in complaint, almost begging simply with a sound. Till smirked up at her before coming up to kiss her, making her taste herself on his tongue. His cock was still achingly hard and was pressed against her thigh, making her bite her lip in reaction.  
She moaned his name once again as he kissed her neck softly over the marks he had left earlier.

 

“Till please… let me cum…”  
“Well…”  
“Please baby, I need you.”  
Till smirked. He needed release probably just as much as she did, three months of built up lust and cravings needing to be unleashed. “Alright. Come here.”

Till inched himself between [Y/N]’s legs, eager to fill her up with his cock.  
“Spread your legs bitch,” he slurred. She complied with his orders, spreading herself as wide as she could. She was eager to please him, but also desperately eager for him to please her.  
“That's my girl,” he growled as he shoved his cock into her tight pussy without warning. “Such a compliant little slut.”  
“Till?”  
He raised an eyebrow in response as he began thrusting ruthlessly into her, making her grunt each time. Her swollen pussy engulfed him, so tight and warm around him, giving him more pleasure.  
“I want you to choke me while you fuck me... please…”  
Till didn't say a word, just wrapped his hand around her neck. His squeeze was firm, but not on her windpipe. Her head was swimming, lost in the immense pleasure of Till’s thick cock pounding into her without mercy and the added thrill of his massive hand around her neck. All she could muster were moans and whines, forcing her to completely submit to him.

He pulled out of her and pulled her forward. She sat up to kiss him and he leaned into her ear, nibbling on the lobe and whispering to her.  
“Bück dich.”  
[Y/N] turned herself over and lifted her ass up into the air, shaking it to prompt Till forward. He forcefully invaded her entrance again, moaning loudly as he restarted his rough thrusting.  
“Scream for me baby,” he groaned before reaching for his belt again and striking her, particularly on the tender, thoroughly abused spots.  
He continuously lashed his belt into her, her moans gradually turning more and more into screams.

He pulled out again, flipped her back around, and forced himself into her, fucking her deeper and faster than before. She’d completely come undone, loudly moaning Till’s name as their bed creaked and repeatedly smashed into the wall. He positioned his cock slightly upwards, now pounding straight into her g-spot, making her scream the loudest he’d ever made her.  
“I want you to look at me while you cum,” he said to her, his voice harsh and hoarse, making it obvious he was quickly approaching his climax.

“Till baby... fuck, I'm so close,” she whined out. His thrusts became more sloppy, but deeper as he flicked his finger across her clit, making her scream his name so loud the neighbours likely heard her. She tightened around him and came hard, the tightening of her pussy pushing Till over the edge, deeply moaning [Y/N]’s name out as he filled her with his warm, thick cum. Her thighs continued to shake from the pleasure, her pussy still contracting around Till’s softening cock. She felt so weak and used, how Till usually made her feel after they fucked, but in a way that thrilled her. She loved the submission, the combination of pain and pleasure, and he was the perfect one to deliver it to her.

He slid out of her after he made sure every last drop of him was inside of her. His cum dripped lewdly out of her sore but satisfied pussy. She still felt a slight sting against her skin from where he lashed his belt against her and bit into her, but it was nothing more than a sweet reminder that she belonged to him.

“Let me take care of you, my love,” Till muttered as he watched his girlfriend struggle to sit up. He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, cleaning the excess blood and cum off of her. When returning to the bedroom, she attempted to walk back on her own, but the sensitivity and pain between her legs and her weak knees made it essentially impossible to do so. Till carried her back to the bedroom and changed their bedsheets before helping her get dressed in comfortable clothing. He placed her in the bed and cuddled on the other side next to her, looking at her lovingly.

“I hope I didn't go too far,” he whispered.  
“No, you didn't. You know I like it when you're rough with me,” she simply responded. “And I like it when you're sweet to me.”  
“Three months without being able to hold you and fuck you drove me crazy. I'm so glad to be back home with you babygirl.”

She cuddled into his broad chest before falling asleep in his arms, ignoring the stinging and sensitivity she felt all over her body.


End file.
